Taming the Heart
by chromed dragon
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia are placed in a precarious situation, what will the detectives do? Based on Wildlife. EO, SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

I watched Wildlife and nearly died. This story came to me when I was thinking of all the "what-ifs" that could've happened in the episode.

DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Characters belong to Dick Wolf. I don't own them yet. Read and enjoy! :)

NOTE: Some of the dialogue comes straight from the episode.

* * *

When Bushido shoved him on the bed, Elliot didn't know what to do. He couldn't breathe from the anxiety. _If they find her,_ he thought, _They will shoot her_. He tried not to act like he was concerned. He didn't want Bushido to exploit his weakness. When he saw the door fling open, he wanted his mouth to drop to the floor. What Olivia had in mind to save his ass was not what Elliot was expecting.

-------------------In the Bathroom, 5 Minutes Ago------------------

_Oh shit, what am I going to do? Bushido is going to come in here any minute. Think fast, Olivia! Think… what can I do?_ Olivia paced in the bathroom frantically. She was aware that if they found her, they'd shoot her. She looked in the mirror and thought of something clever.

"Elliot is going to kill me for doing this." She unbuttoned her black blouse and pulled the clip out of her hair. She shed her jeans for black lacy panties. _I hope we don't get killed. _She flushed the toilet when she heard them shouting in the living room and coming closer to the bedroom.

"Are you ready for me, Daddy?" she innocently asked while she opened the door. She couldn't believe she was asking her partner of 11 years something like this. Only in her wildest dreams did she imagine approaching him in lingerie and seeing him nearly naked in those ass-hugging black boxer-briefs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot thought he was going to have a nosebleed or worse, a heart attack. Olivia was approaching him nearly naked! _Oh my God! _He tried to keep eye contact with Bushido and Tybor, but his eyes were being pulled to the brunette in front of him. Olivia looked to her right and saw Tybor and Bushido standing there with guns. _Please Elliot, don't be mad at me for this_.

"Oh… didn't know we were having a party. Going to be $100 to watch, $250 to join each." Olivia had not planned this out thoroughly enough. She did not plan on having sex or did she? She was certainly dressed for the part, she rationalized.

"Yeah sure we'll watch. Why not? Maybe we'll join also," Bushido said slyly with a devious smile. Olivia's stomach dropped ten floors. Elliot looked at her and she sensed he felt the same way. _Shit_, they both thought. She hadn't thought of the possibility of being fucked by these terrible men. _Great, now I'll have to fuck my partner. Might as well play the part, too. _

"I don't think that's the best idea…" Elliot began to say, but Tybor pointed his gun at him.

"We don't give a fuck what you think!"

"Are you going to screw this bimbo or are we going to have to show you how it's done?"

"No, sir," Elliot replied. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as she grazed her teeth against his skin. Feeling all of his muscles tighten with her touch, Olivia stopped what she was doing and looked up at Elliot.

"Why so tense?" she asked with a pouty look on her face. Elliot looked down at her and smiled and then looked up at Bushido, who was glaring at him. This was not good. His cover could possibly be blown now.

"Guy's got needs, huh?" he said with a chuckle. Oh, he was so embarrassed right now. He felt his face burn up. _I'm going to have to fuck her if we both want to get out of this alive. She's never going to forgive me for this._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I want to see some action, Mike. We don't have all night. That baby gibbon going to be shipped in soon and we don't have time to waste." Tybor pointed his gun at Olivia.

"Let's see some more skin, baby." Olivia looked at Tybor and smiled coyly. She undid the clasp of her bra and shrugged it to the floor. She glanced at Elliot and saw how red his face had become. Either he's embarrassed or extremely pissed, but it was hard to read the flood of emotions she sensed in his eyes. All of his emotions seemed to hit her all at once: Anger, guilt, shame, lust, and love.

"Remember, I'm going to want my money still." Elliot's voice was trapped in his throat. He just stood there silent and nodded his head. While Tybor and Bushido were talking, all he was focused on was her breasts. _Oh my God, Liv… _Olivia wiggled her black lace panties off and looked at Elliot with an amused smile.

"Now it's your turn, sexy." He wanted to smack himself. He should've pushed her out the door as soon as she came in. She shouldn't have come here in the first place, but she was concerned about him and his family and that alone was enough to make him smile.

"Of course." He removed his shorts and embraced Olivia. Olivia thought her heart was going to explode when he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Just fake it and we won't get shot," he whispered while he nibbled on her ear. She nodded her head while holding back a few tears. She had always known Elliot to be a terrble liar. He wasn't faking it. His eyes could not lie to her. She would not fake it either. She also couldn't lie about her feelings.

"E… Mike…" She quickly corrected herself before Bushido could sense that something was up. It could cost them their lives if she was not careful. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh. Olivia thought right then and there she would come. She did not expect this at all to happen. She figured she would get the boot before there was any such booty to be having.

"You ready?" she quietly nodded her head. _It's now or never… they'll shoot him if we don't do this, but we'll never be partners again after this. There's no way he'll ever speak to me again. _

* * *

_What do you think of it so far? Review please! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, Dick Wolf still owned the characters. Damn.

Here's Part 2 of my story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Now that's what I'm talking 'bout, Mike!" Bushido cried as Elliot laid Olivia gently on her back on the mattress. Olivia wrapped her an arm around Elliot's neck and placed one on his waist. Elliot leaned over and whispered into Olivia's ear, "It'll be okay. Trust me." Olivia nodded her head. She tilted her head up and locked her lips with Elliot. Olivia sat up and reached into her black purse for a condom. She held in her laughter and only smiled at Elliot.

"In this profession, I can't go around getting diseases. If we're going to get it on, then you better wear protection if you think you can handle me, honey." Elliot smiled. He unwrapped the condom from its package and unrolled it on his hard shaft.  
"You think I can't handle you?" He kissed her forcibly while he pinned her to the bed. Their tongues were dancing while he entered her.

"Mike, don't… stop," she moans. She looks into Elliot's deep blue eyes and sees that he's enjoying this just as much as she is.  
"You're so tight, Liv…" He already feels so close to oblivion. When he pulls out for just a second, she hears Bushido unzip his pants. _He's going to jack off while watching us! _Elliot saw Olivia's eyes widen at the uncomfortable sound and knows what she's thinking.

"You've never encountered a voyeur in your line of work before?" he asked as he thrusts into her again. _God, that feels amazing!_

"No, but I guess there's a first for everything," she winks at him. She's trying to play down everything she's feeling, but she can't hold it back for much longer. Elliot senses this while he's thrusting into her. Olivia knows she can't scream Elliot's name, but she really wants to. As she comes, she bites into his shoulder to save his ass.

"Shit, Liv!" he cries as he finishes with her. Bushido grunts as he climaxes too.

After they cleaned up, Olivia headed to the bathroom while Bushido talked to Elliot alone. Tybor left the room at some point, but neither of the men seemed to notice.

"She's pretty hot, Mike. You sure know how to pick them. You think she'd give me a ride sometime?" Elliot shrugged his shoulders. If he said yes, he'd endanger Olivia's life and if he said no, she'd also be in danger. He was damned if he did anything, damned if he didn't do anything.

"I'll talk to her about hooking up with you after we get that gibbon in," he said with a smile. At least this way, he gave a vague answer without getting them both into trouble.

"I'll be sure to give her a wild time one of these nights, Mike. What was her name again?"

"Olivia."

"Olivia, huh?"

----------------------In the bathroom----------------------

Olivia sat on the toilet with black tears falling from her face. _I can't believe I just had sex with my partner, who is married! _She felt so guilty, but she reasoned with herself that she was forced to. She had to do it to save him because if Bushido and Tybor had shot him and he died, she would never be able to live with herself. She stood up and looked at the woman in the mirror. She had streaks of mascara noticeably running from her eyes. _I can't face him again. What if he hates me now? _She remembered all of the emotions emanating from Elliot earlier when they kissed. She knew they were genuine, but what if he was only putting it on specifically for that effect? Was her love a lie, too? As she sorted through a sea of endless thoughts, doubts, and what-ifs, a sudden knock on the door interrupted her.

"You okay in there, honey?" Elliot asked. He acted so sincere with that question she smiled for just a brief moment. Maybe, maybe he did care.

"I'll be there in just a minute for my money," she replied. _I can't come out there looking like this._ Olivia grabbed some tissues and wiped away her ruined makeup. Olivia waited a few seconds for her eyes to clear up before she walked out the door with a fake smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rough ride?" Elliot joked. Olivia's eyes locked onto his and she couldn't help but smile.

"It was a great ride, baby. Now I want you to pay up." As Elliot reached into his pocket to grab the money, Bushido interrupted him.

"Mike, I'll pay for you this time. I like this woman. I hope we will meet again, Olivia. Here's my card if you want a good time with me sometime." Olivia felt her skin crawl as Bushido laid his hand on her waist while he gave her $350 in cash and his card.  
"Sure, honey," she said with a fake smile. _Not in your wildest dreams, buddy_. Elliot wanted to deck Bushido very badly for flirting with his partner. He clenched his jaws tightly and balled his hands into fists at his sides. Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled again, but her eyes warned him with caution. With one look, his partner had calmed the chaos within him. She had a special way of doing that. She was the yin to his yang for a perfect balance and he loved her for it. Olivia buttoned her black blouse and zipped up her jeans. She glanced at Elliot before making a beeline for the front door. She stopped again to look at Elliot one last time behind her.

"Thanks for the fun, handsome. See ya." The door closed behind her and Elliot was left alone in the room with the two men standing in front of him.

"I think she really likes you, Mike. She sounds like a lot of fun," Tybor said.  
"Yeah, she's so much fun. She can make any fantasy come true. At least that's what she does for me," Elliot replied. The ringtone of Bushido's cell phone moments later had him on edge.

"Yeah? Fine." He hung up the phone and looked at Tybor.  
"Call the guy. When the gibbon comes in, go straight to dock 32." Tybor nodded his head and left through the front door. Bushido looked at Mike. "Get dressed. You're coming with me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For most of the car ride in the black SUV, there was an awkward silence between Elliot and Bushido. Elliot had a bad feeling about this. He was told they had to pick up the cage for the gibbon they would need when it arrived.

"I said no visitors and you brought that bimbo into your house," he said to break the nervous silence.

"I'm sorry. A guy has needs, you know. It won't happen again," Elliot replied.

"In this business, you can never be too careful. You gotta pay more attention next time, Mike." The SUV came to slow halt alongside the curb.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Go inside and pick up the cage." Elliot looked at the abandoned warehouse on the corner and looked back at Bushido suspiciously.

"Here?"

"Yeah. Make sure you knock twice on the door." Elliot opened the door on his side and started to get out when Bushido called out to him.

"Oh and Mike, take these with you." Elliot turned around only to say hello to a couple of hot bullets in his chest. The SUV screeched off in a hurry to leave Elliot to fight Death on the sidewalk alone.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! :) What did you think of "Persona?" I thought it was an amazing, classic SVU episode. We need more of these. I am so excited for "PTSD" on Tuesday!

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own the characters. It's on my X-mas wish list though. :)

A/N: Okay, here is chapter 3! YAY! ^_^ After some deliberating, I felt this was the best scenario to go with. Enjoy~!

* * *

**BANG! BANG!** was all Elliot had heard ringing in his ears. As he lay there on the cold-hearted sidewalk, he felt his lifeblood leave his body. He couldn't move or speak. _Am I paralyzed?_ He thought he heard a car pull up, but he wasn't so sure.

"This is Olivia Benson, Manhattan SVU. We have an officer down at the corner of Clarence and Queens Avenue! I repeat: we have an officer down!" _Oh God! Elliot!_ Her voice, though it sounded miles away, grew increasingly panicked as she came closer to him.

"Liv…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Elliot…" Olivia whispered as she dropped by his side. He felt the presence of warm, caring hands on his shoulder and knew she was trying to save him.

"El, look at me." He slowly turned his eyes to look up at her. She had tears in her eyes. "Can you hear me?" Elliot wanted to say yes, but he couldn't form the words to answer her. "Please hang on, Elliot. Don't leave me," she pleaded. "You'll be fine. The ambulance is almost here."

"Liv… I love …" As the ambulance pulled up to the curve, Elliot faded into unconsciousness with Olivia screaming his name.

----------------In the Lobby Outside of the Emergency Room--------------------

Olivia waited outside in the lobby for three hours for the doctor to come out and tell her if Elliot would be fine or not. Before he passed out, he whispered that he loved her. Was it true? She must have been hearing things. Elliot Stabler would never say such a ridiculous thing. What about Kathy? He has his happy family to love and support him. Speaking of Kathy, she was nowhere to be seen. _I suppose Kathy doesn't know yet, but I would think Cragen would've told her right away. _The doctor came out of the doors towards Olivia. His face looked very tired and his forehead was covered in sweat.

"Doctor, how is he? Is he…?" she asked.

"Mr. Stabler is doing fine for now. One bullet went straight through him and the other just barely missed his vital organs. He's very lucky to be alive right now." Olivia released a sigh of relief.

"Will he make a full recovery?"

"Yes. He's already been asking to go home twice now. I think it would be in his best interest for him stay here one night just for observation."  
"May I see him, doctor?" she asked. Would he be conscious after the surgery or would he be resting? Would he even want to see her? she wondered.

"Sure. He's resting in Room 212. It's the first room on the right after you make a left at the end of the hallway."  
"Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Olivia approached Elliot's room, a sense of anxiety washed over her. _What would he say? What if he tells me to leave? I don't blame him for wanting to be upset at me. If I hadn't shown up, none of this would've happened. _Looking through the glass, she saw Elliot peacefully asleep. She slowly turned the door handle, but it squeaked anyway, and she sat down in one the chairs close to the bed. As she touches the bite mark she left him on his shoulder, it reminds her what happened earlier.

"Elliot…" she spoke. As she watched him sleep, tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry about everything tonight. It's my fault you're there in that bed. It's my fault you were shot. I almost lost you back there on the curb." Olivia didn't notice she was crying until she felt a tear splash on Elliot's hand. The tears made her realize she couldn't be doing this now. This was not the time nor place for discussing things like this. They never discussed how they felt. It was an unspoken rule they followed almost maliciously.  
"I love you, Elliot. Goodnight." Olivia wanted to leave. She needed time to think about everything. Before she could set a foot outside the room, she heard her name.

"Liv…" She couldn't face him yet. Not with the way she looked now. One look would give her away and she couldn't allow him to see this side of her. Not yet. "I'm sorry I'm not very exciting when my eyes are closed," he said. Olivia cleared her eyes before she faced him. He heard everything.

"Elliot, you are awake," she said in a startled voice. "How are you feeling?" Elliot smiled, but the distance between him and his partner was killing him. It hurt him to see her very distanced physically and emotionally from him.

"I'm feeling pretty good right now. What about you, Liv?"

"Me? I'm just how I always am, El," she replied. Elliot cocked an eyebrow at Olivia.

"Liv, want to tell me what's on your mind? It's clear something is bothering you." Olivia just stood there by the door and stared at Elliot.  
"Elliot… I can't. It's complicated."  
"I've heard that before," he replied nonchalantly. Both of them remembered that case. Elliot thought that Gitano had killed her with that knife. Those scars, while not physically visible, were still present in other ways. "About earlier, Liv…" Olivia was hoping that he had forgotten about the events that transpired earlier that night.

"If you don't want to see me again, I'll understand. I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation. I can put in my transfer papers if you want me to."

"Olivia, come over here and sit next to me." Olivia shook her head.

"Can't."  
"And why not?"  
"I just can't right now, El."

"Olivia, please. It hurts to see you so distant. You've been so distant from me and it's killing me." Olivia gave in and slowly walked to Elliot's bed and collapsed in the chair.

"I didn't intend to play the part as the prostitute. I only came up with the idea because I just thought Bushido would give me the boot, but…" Olivia stopped herself. She was dangerously close to a mental meltdown. Her eyes were focused on the floor while she spoke. She could not deal with these feelings of guilty love and couldn't bring herself to look into those honest eyes. "I was only kidding about the '$100 to watch, $250 to join' part. I just said those things to save your life. I didn't think we would have to act on them. I interfered and almost cost you your life, Elliot."

"Your intentions probably saved me, Liv. Had you not been so clever, we would've been killed and we would not know the location of the gibbon." Olivia wouldn't lift her head to look at Elliot. "Let me look at you." When she lifted her head, Elliot discovered that tears stained her face and her eyes were puffy and read. She had been very upset because of her guilt. Olivia allowed Elliot to gaze into her chocolate eyes.

"You know I'm not angry with you, Liv-"

"You have to let me finish what I started to say," she cut him off. "I could have been held responsible for your death and I was preparing to be unable to forgive myself for it. What was I supposed to tell Kathy or Cragen if you died?"

"Kathy wouldn't have known. She left me a while ago. This job has taken its toll on my family and my marriage. It was too much. It worried her every night that she would get "the call" from Cragen. The stress killed my marriage, Liv."  
"Elliot, I'm sorry."  
"I set her free from the burden of my job. I couldn't talk to her about the terrible shit we see everyday, Liv. When I get home from work, I can't discuss a case where an eight-year-old girl was gangbanged, beaten, and left for dead in an alley or another one where a twelve-year-old boy was molested by a candlestick by a Catholic priest. I can't share my feelings about what I've seen. I did that once and the look in Kathy's eyes just killed me. There are some very sick people out there, Liv, and I learned a long time ago not to let them into our house." Elliot reached out for Olivia's hand and she tangled their fingers together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just had the guiltiest thoughts running through my head that I had ruined your marriage, our friendship, and our partnership after we had to fuck. I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me again. I figured you would be very upset at me and would blame me for getting shot... for everything!" Elliot wiped a tear away gently with his thumb.

"Liv, don't cry…" He leaned over and pulled Olivia into an embrace. "I'm here now."  
"Elliot…" She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"I care about you very much, Liv. When I said I'd be there for you a year ago, I meant every word."

"I love you, Elliot," she whispered in his ear.

"Me too, Olivia." Olivia's cell phone interrupted their embrace.  
"Yeah? He's right here. Okay. I'll let him know right away." She clicked her phone shut and looked at Elliot.  
"That was the Captain?" he asked.

"Yes. He wanted to know how you were doing and also wanted me to tell you we've located Bushido. We'll be paying them a visit very soon."  
"I need to be there." Elliot tried to sit up, but pain flared up in his shoulder.

"You can't, El. You have to rest. What if you split your stitches open again?" Cragen would probably kill her for allowing Elliot to release himself from the hospital. She knew Elliot wouldn't stay down for long. This man, her man was a fighter.

"If I can't nail that bastard, Liv, I won't be able to rest. Let me go with you."

"But I want you to take it easy, though. I don't need another close call." Olivia leaned her face towards Elliot's and allowed their lips to touch.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" she asked when she pulled away.

"I'll be fine, Liv. We'll get those bastards. Let's go." Olivia helped him out of his bed and he dressed for work. Elliot would make sure that Bushido paid for all of his crimes. As he grabbed his coat, he gave Olivia a reassuring smile.  


* * *

**TBC...**_  
So what do you think?! Keep up the reviews! They make me happy! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this has taken a while to upload. I've been busy with lousy finals! Grr! But now I'm done and I'll have lots of time now! :) What did you think of "PTSD" and "Smut?" Smut was fantastic! A definite favorite this season for me!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. All I want for X-mas is E/O. I hope Santa Wolf delivers soon....

A/N: More dialogue comes straight from the episode and I can't tell you how much I love Finding Nemo! Gah! I was staring at it while writing the last few paragraphs of this chapter. I 3 Finding Nemo! LOL! :D

Anywhoo... enjoy Chapter 4!!! :)

* * *

At the airport, Elliot and Cragen were in a room overlooking the terminal while Olivia and Fin were covering the ground. Elliot was looking through a pair of binoculars looking for any sign of the baby gibbon. Olivia looked up at him from the crowd and caught his attention with her eyes. She smiled and winked and Elliot grinned in reply, but this did not go unnoticed by their Captain.  
"What was that?" he asked.  
"Olivia was giving me the signal. She's close," he replied. _That was close!_ Olivia and Elliot made a decision in the car not to tell Cragen or anyone about what happened at the undercover safe house. It was the best decision for both of them.

------------(Flashback: In the Car)------------

_"I think it's best if we don't discuss what happened earlier with anyone, Elliot," Olivia spoke. "I don't want IAB down our throats again."  
"I agree, but I do think we should talk about this later when we solve the case. There some things I want to tell you that I've been thinking about since the shooting, but I can't discuss them here," Elliot replied while they pulled up to the precinct in the brown sedan. _

"_You promise?"  
"Yes, Olivia. We will talk later. I promise." He opened the door for Olivia, who appeared to be surprised. _

"_I thought chivalry was dead."_

"_Not with me, Liv." His gentle smile sent shivers through Olivia's body. She tapped his shoulder and laughed. _

"_Come on, we'll be late." The detectives entered the 1-6 and awaited orders from their Captain._

-----------(End Flashback)--------------

Elliot snapped from his daydream when Cragen tapped his shoulder.

"I think we just found our smuggler from Jakarta over on the left. Look at the magic basketball on the floor over there."

"Liv," Elliot said on his walkie-talkie, "Check out the guy in the green jumpsuit next to the escalator with the magic basketball. He may be the guy we're looking for. When he moves, you and Fin follow him."  
"Gotcha, El. We will keep an eye on him." The guy left the terminal and the detectives followed his trail to an abandoned warehouse. Bushido stood there with Tybor and a wealthy businessman. Before he could give the man the basketball, all detectives revealed themselves.

"Police! Freeze!" Cragen shouted. Bushido and Tybor ran while the businessman just stood there startled. Bushido threw the basketball at Cragen, who was lucky enough to catch it. The gibbon popped out and cuddled Cragen.  
"I got Tybor!" Olivia ran after him while Elliot chased Bushido.  
"Bushido!" Fin held the gun on the scared businessman.

"Please run. Please." The businessman looked like a deer trapped in headlights. It must have been his first time in the smuggling business, but now it was also his last.

----------------------------

While Olivia chased Tybor, Elliot pursued Bushido through the maze of crates and steel. The tiger was pursuing the hunter and would not rest until he received his just reward.  
"Bushido, stop!" Elliot shouted as he held his gun on him. Bushido had been pinned in a conveyor belt. He tried to run on it to gain distance from the detective, but slipped through the space and trapped a leg. The injured hunter had caught himself in a trap.

"Shoot me, coward!" Elliot laughed at Bushido. He held his gun firm and ready while he shut the conveyor belt off.

"I'd rather see you in a cage."  
"Me in a cage? Are you crazy? Kill me now because when I get out, your family is dead!" he screamed.  
"When you get out?" Bushido swung at Elliot, but Elliot moved his neck to the side and punched him in the side of the face. Bushido fell on the conveyor belt and wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I got news for you: you're never getting out, Bushido."

--------------------------------------

Olivia chased Tybor to the roof where she tackled him to the ground. Tybor charged at Olivia and knocked her to the ground. Both grunted as they struggled for control. She finally pushed him off her back and sent him over the edge of the roof.

"Help me!" As his life dangled by a thread, Olivia wondered why she should allow this piece of garbage to live. He was one of Bushido's cronies and involved with Elliot's shooting. She felt the anger rise within her. She wanted to avenge her partner's shooting. Bushido had to pay and so did Tybor, but Elliot would not want that. She kept an eye on him while she called for a bus with the walkie-talkie.

"You're that hooker from the other night."  
"I'm a cop. You and Bushido shot my partner," Olivia spoke with a hint of anger.  
"I'm a cop, too."  
"And you're a lying scumbag."  
"It's true! I've been undercover for over a year!" he cried.

"Prove it."

"I work with Agent Culkey. Who do you think told her about Stabler? How do you think we got to your office? Pull me up and I'll show you the wire in my belt buckle." Olivia pulled Tybor from the edge with all the strength in her body. He lifted his shirt and sure enough, there was the wire hidden beneath his belt buckle. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for your partner. I really am. I would've helped, but my cover would've been blown."  
"It's over." Tybor shook his head.

"Not for me. My real target is the prison gang that's running this smuggling operation. Bushido was just one rung on the ladder. I need a high profile conviction to infiltrate." Tybor held his hands behind his back and allowed Olivia to cuff him silently.

"Okay, let's go," Olivia said as she led him away in handcuffs.

"Thank you."

-------------------------------------

"Feeling better?" Elliot asked while Bushido was being led to an ambulance on a gurney.

"You're a dead man, Mike! A dead man! There's nowhere for you to hide! I'll find you and kill you!" he screamed. He howled like an animal that longed to be free, but he would never roam the wild again. He would forever be confined to his cage.  
"Yeah, yeah. You've already killed me once."  
"Elliot!" Olivia walked over to him.  
"What's up?"  
"Took care of Tybor. He's actually a cop."  
"A dirty one?" he asked while Olivia shook her head.

"He's been doing undercover for a year." Olivia looked at Elliot's shoulder and noticed he ripped open his stitches again. "I thought I told you to be careful."  
"What? Of course I was," Elliot replied.

"You're bleeding again, El." Elliot looked down and saw the bloodstain on his blue shirt.  
"I'll have to get these stitched up again. I'm glad this is all over."  
"Me too, El. I'm glad you're still here." Olivia reached for his hand and squeezed gently.

"Want to head out for a drink later after we file our paperwork to celebrate? Cragen will probably let us go early for solving this case."  
"A drink would be nice. Does McGillian's sound good tonight? It's a few blocks away from your place." Elliot nodded.  
"Perfect, Liv," he replied. "I'll meet you at your place at seven."

--------------------

Olivia stepped out of the steamy bathroom and her clock read after six.  
"What do I want to wear?" She kept telling herself that she was not a date with Elliot, but she felt the need to dress up a little bit. Wrapped in a white towel, Olivia searched her closet for something casual to wear. A stunning black halter dress caught her attention from the corner of her eye. As she felt the silky material, she smiled. "Perfect. A little bit of cleavage doesn't hurt either." As she placed it on her bed, her doorbell rang. _Shit! He's early! I don't want him to see me in a towel!_ Olivia walked to her door and opened it. Elliot stood there, dressed in a navy blue shirt and black slacks. He looked gorgeous. She loved how all of his blue shirts brought out the color of his eyes.

"Hey, El," she said in a small voice. Elliot's face turned beet red just like before in the hotel room.  
"Oh, Liv, hi. I didn't mean to come over early."  
"It's okay. Come on in. You want anything to drink while I finish getting ready?" she asked.  
"Water would be fantastic." Olivia walked to her refrigerator with a glass and pressed a button for ice, then water. Elliot chugged the water in one sitting.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Are you all right? I won't be much longer."

"I'm fine," he smiled, "I'll just sit here on the couch until you're ready, Liv," he spoke in a slightly shaky voice. Olivia nodded her head and walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

Elliot sat on her couch in silence and tried to contain the growing erection in his pants. Only a few walls separated him from his half-naked partner wrapped in a towel. He had already seen his partner naked, so his mind wandered to a fantasy, which involved him ripping that skimpy towel from Olivia and taking her hard against the wall. He shook himself free from the fantasies forming in his dirty mind and tried to think his erection away. _She's my partner and we're only heading out for a few drinks. We're not on a date. _

"El, I'm ready." The sound of her heels on the floor behind him made him turn his head. The sight he saw left him nearly speechless. Olivia stood there in her black heels and a petite black dress. Black was nice and very sexy, Elliot thought. She was also showing a little bit of cleavage and he was having a difficult time trying not to stare.

"Liv… you're beautiful," he stuttered. Olivia blushed and smiled at her partner.  
"Thanks, El. Let's go." Olivia and Elliot left her apartment and Elliot opened the door on the passenger's side to let Olivia in his car.  
"Thank you."  
"Anything for my favorite lady," Elliot flirted, while he turned the key in and started the car.

------ Inside the bar-------

The ride in the car had been mostly silent, with Olivia listening to the radio while Elliot tried not to think of all the devious things he wanted to do to her body.

"I'll have a Miller Lite," Olivia told the bartender as they approached the bar.  
"I'll have what she's having," Elliot said as the bartender handed them two bottles.  
"Here ya go. Looks like you need it." Olivia and Elliot made their way through a crowd and headed for an empty booth in the corner.  
"It's packed in here tonight," Elliot said.  
"I guess that's what we get for heading out on a Friday night," Olivia replied. She took a swig of her beer while Elliot sipped his slowly.

"So what was it you wanted to discuss with me, El?" Olivia asked. The topic had been on her mind since they arrived at the precinct earlier that afternoon. _What does Elliot want to discuss with me? He sounded so serious. Did the Bushido case affect him too much?_

"Liv…"

"You said you couldn't discuss it with me in the car earlier today and I just wanted to know what's on your mind. I can't read you very well today."

"It's okay. I was going to talk to you about this later, but now is as good time as any to tell you what I've been thinking about since waking up in that hospital bed. Liv, we admitted feelings to each other on the job that was inappropriate." Olivia felt a twinge of regret in her chest. _He doesn't feel the same way about me after all? I knew it was from the pain medication he was on that night. I'm such a fool…_

"I'm sorry I told you about my true feelings. It's clear you feel awkward from the whole situation. I never meant for it to come out like it did in the hospital. I thought I was going to lose you, Elliot, and if you died…" She was sniffling. She didn't want to be upset, but where Elliot was going with this talk wasn't looking good. As she went to stand up, Elliot grabbed her hand gently. He wasn't going to let her float away from him again.  
"Liv, honey, it's okay," Elliot said to reassure her everything would be all right.  
"I thought you were going to die, so I at least wanted to let you know there was someone who really cared about you."

"You didn't let me finish," he said with a smile. "When Bushido shot me twice, it made me realize how important you are to me. I want you to be apart of my life, Liv. I want to be more than just partners. I don't want you to feel awkward or obligated to reciprocate those same feelings. I was so nervous you would reject me and leave again, Liv." Olivia sat down in her seat had another sip of her Miller Lite.

"El, I want the same things you do. We've always been so afraid to communicate anything. Since you went home to Kathy again, we grew distant. We started to talk less and less to each other. I missed that fun, daily banter in the bullpen and I would love to have that again." Elliot finished his beer and gazed into Olivia's chocolate eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much I love staring into your beautiful eyes?" he asked.

"No, but I've never told you how many times I spend staring at yours," she replied. Olivia finished her beer and began to peel the label off. "Blue shirts look very good on you."

"They do, don't they?" he said with a big grin.  
"Look at you, all smug there," Olivia said while she placed a hand over Elliot's. "But it's true. Blue is looks very good on you." A few beers later, she looked up at the clock and saw that it was after midnight.  
"We have to be back at the precinct in the morning and it's already after midnight, El."  
"Why don't you stay at my place, Liv? You can always change at the precinct tomorrow instead of running all the way home." Elliot nodded his head.  
"That would be great." Elliot and Olivia exited the bar and headed to Elliot's apartment.

Once in Elliot's apartment, Olivia sat with on the couch while Elliot fetched a few extra blankets and a pillow from the hallway closet. When he came out with them, she helped him lay the blankets out. Both of them sat on the couch with awkward silence between them.

"So… you wanna watch a movie or something?" Elliot asked, being the first to break the silence.

"What did you have in mind?" Olivia asked.  
"Let me see what movies I have here…" As he looked through his DVD collection, he left out a quiet laugh.  
"What's up?"  
"I forgot. I don't watch movies often because I just don't have time and the only movies I do have here are movies for the kids when they're over. Eli has been especially fond of _Finding Nemo_ lately. Since there would be nothing on TV this late, would you be interested in a kid's movie?" Olivia laughed.

"Of course! Watching anything with you will be fun! _Finding Nemo_ is a very good movie." The sparkle in her eyes intensified as she became excited.  
"Great! I'll pop it in," Elliot replied. As the movie started, Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.  
"This is the best movie ever." By the time the movie ended, Olivia was asleep and Elliot decided to lay her gently on the couch. Before Elliot could quietly leave the room, she sat up with pouty face.

"What about my goodnight kiss?" she asked innocently. Elliot laughed and sat back down on the couch next to Olivia. Elliot leaned in and his lips met hers gently and slowly at first, but it soon became very passionate. A spark shot through them, which surprised them both enough to break away from the kiss.

"Did you?"  
"I felt that, too." Olivia leaned in to kiss him again; she wrapped her arms around his torso while she tested the waters with her tongue and Elliot liked that very much. His hand wandered to the zipper on the back of her dress and as he was about to pull it, Olivia's hand stopped him. He opened his eyes and saw eyes of hazy lust staring at him.  
"How about we continue this in your bed?" she asked.  
"Are you sure, Liv? Is this what you want?" Olivia's hand rubbed his shoulder while she nodded her head in certainty.  
"I've never been so sure in my life." She stood up and headed to the bed, with Elliot following closely behind her.

* * *

TBC....

Warning: SMUT ahead! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's chapter 5~! And guess what people? It's SMUT! So if you don't really like smut, then you don't have to read. Well, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

The bedroom was dark with the exception of the bright moonlight coming in through the window. Elliot attacked Olivia fiercely with his lips and her hands sifted through his hair while his caressed the small of her back. Elliot unzipped Olivia's dress and it slumped to the floor in a pile around her shoes, revealing everything. The crisp air in the room created goosebumps on her bare skin.

"You were naked underneath that dress all night, Liv?" he asked in shock while she nodded her head and smiled. "You're so beautiful."

"Surprised? This dress is a little on the thin side. Makes it difficult to wear a bra and underwear underneath it. I didn't want my lines to show." She sat on the bed.

"I kept telling myself this wasn't a date, but I knew I wanted something more." Elliot leaned in to kiss her, but slightly hesitated.

"I kept thinking the same thing all night, but I wasn't sure what you wanted," he replied.

"You know what I want. Now shut up and kiss me, Stabler," she said as she pulled his body closer to hers and locked lips. Calling him by his last name was such a turn on. The way she said it with her sultry voice was oh-so-sexy.

"That's sexy."

"What's sexy?" she asked innocently while she undid each button on Elliot's shirt.  
"Your voice."

"You're sexy," she smiled as she stared at his naked chest. Her eyes then drifted to the noticeably growing erection in his pants and this did not go unnoticed.

"You like what you see, detective?" Elliot asked with big grin. He unzipped his pants and stripped his boxers off and he kicked them to the floor.  
"I very much like what I see."

Olivia relaxed on her back as Elliot placed a trail of searing kisses all over her body. He moved from her neck to her breasts, stomach, and then finally her throbbing center. He swiped his finger across her clit and she shuddered in pure ecstasy. A moan escaped her lips when he slid a finger inside her warmth.

"Amazing. You're so wet, Liv." Olivia looked down at Elliot and even in the moonlight, his blue eyes were sparkling and just beautiful.  
"Don't stop, El," she panted. Elliot tasted her juices on his fingers, then he also swirled his tongue around her clit while pumping two fingers inside her. This combination was deadly. Olivia moaned and closed her eyes as she reached for his hair.

"El…faster…" Elliot knew she was very close. He could feel her muscles tighten and her breathing became more staggered. She wanted to let go, but couldn't just yet.

"Let go, Liv," he whispered. "I want to see your eyes when you cum." Olivia opened her eyes and stared into Elliot's. Letting go became so easy when you're with the one you truly love. She moaned his name loudly and released the orgasm that had been building up within her. Elliot lapped up her sweet juices and savored the irresistible flavor.

"Liv, that was amazing." Liv looked down at Elliot and smiled.

"No, you were amazing. That… that was just amazing," she replied. "But I'm not quite satisfied."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not satisfied?" Elliot asked.  
"I want to feel you inside me, El. This time it'll be me and you and nobody will be watching us," she said as she caressed his hardened manhood.  
"It'll be just us. This time, we can take it a little slower. We're not in a hurry. I want to make love to you, Olivia," he replied with a sincere voice. Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia passionately again while he positioned himself at her throbbing center. The warmth emanating from her down there nearly drove him to insanity, but he wanted to take it slow this time with her. Unlike last time, it would not be just a hurried fuck; this time, they would be making love. As he entered her, she shuddered again and both of them moaned in pleasure.

"God, Liv…" he moaned as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He lightly grazed her skin with his teeth, which drove her nuts.

"El, don't stop…. Please, don't stop…" she begged. Her hands roamed all over his body. This man was like a drug: she couldn't get enough of him. "Faster." Elliot began pumping in and out of her faster than before and this was driving both detectives crazy. Olivia felt something right below her stomach heat up as he went in and out of her faster.  
"Liv, I don't think I can hold out much longer," Elliot whispered in her ear. "You're just so fucking good."  
"Go ahead and cum, dear. I want to feel everything," she replied as she grabbed his ass. Elliot obliged and with one final thrust, he triggered Olivia to cum while filling her with his hot juices.

"Oh my God, El…" she moaned as Elliot held her still. She wanted to move, but he wouldn't allow her.

"Stay here just like this," he said, nearly out of breath. He rested his head on her chest while the room filled with silence. The two detectives said nothing until Olivia broke the silence.

"It's nice that it's only us this time." Elliot laughed.

"Yeah, I know. No voyeurs. I like it when it's exclusively us." Olivia nodded her head and slowly began to fall asleep.  
"I love you, Liv," he whispered in her ear before he kissed her on the lips.

"Love you, too," she mumbled before she allowed the dreams to invade. Elliot wasn't as tired as Olivia, so he watched her sleep for a little while. Little did he know, tonight was one of the rare nights Olivia would sleep peacefully. As he continued to watch her, he too eventually nodded off to sleep in her embrace.

* * *

Okay, you know what time it is. Review please! This is the first time I wrote smut, so please let me know how I did. Have a safe holiday! :)


End file.
